Unexpected Surprises
by miniku
Summary: This is a oneshot Christmas about Raimundo and Selina.


**Unexpected Surprises**

Selina glanced out the window to see snowflakes falling from the sky. She was curled up in a big blue comfy chair sipping her steaming hot cup of tea. Behind her, she heard soft footsteps slowly enter the living room. She tilted her head to see Raimundo walk in.

He slowly made his way over to where Selina was and mumbled, "Morning," as he stifled a yawn.

"Good Morning, Raimundo," Selina said, "You're up earlier than usual."

"Really? What time is it?" Raimundo asked.

"It's nine o'clock."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and breakfast is almost done."

"Oh." Raimundo said in amazement, "Do you need any help?"

"No."

"Ookay um, what time did you get up?"

"Seven."

"Wow," Raimundo said, "That's early."

"I know, but I'm an early riser."

"Yeah, I know that. How could I forget?"

Selina giggled and said while she started to get up, "Come on, Raimundo breakfast is probably ready by now."

"Ok," Raimundo said as he started to follow Selina to the kitchen.

Selina entered the kitchen and took the quiche out of the oven with oven mitts. She placed it on the counter and cut it up into four pieces. She placed two of those pieces on plates and placed them on the table.

Raimundo tried some of it and was shocked at how good it was. "Wow!" Raimundo exclaimed, "That's really good."

"Thanks," Selina said. The two ate their breakfast in silence in order to savor every bit of it. When they were done, they put their plates in the sink.

Raimundo put the quiche away and snaked his arms around Selina's waist from behind her. He kissed her on the cheek and murmured in her ear, "Thanks for breakfast."

"It was my pleasure." Selina said as Raimundo kissed her on the cheek again.

He pulled away from Selina so that she could turn around and said, "I'll finish cleaning up in the kitchen."

Selina looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you sure?" Right before the doorbell rang.

Raimundo smiled and said, "I'm positive. Besides you should answer that."

Selina sighed but nodded her head in agreement as she left to go answer the door. She gasped when she saw who it was, for right in front of her was her best friend Nicolette. "Nikkie!" Selina exclaimed as the two hugged. "How are you?"

Nicolette chuckled and said, "I'm doing great. What about you Sel? It looks like you've gained a few pounds the last time that I saw you."

"Ha ha ha very funny Nikkie. I'm five months pregnant actually just for your information. Now come on inside. I don't want you to freeze to death out there." Selina said.

"Thanks. It was a bit chilly outside." Nicolette said as she came inside.

Selina glared at her and said, "Right I forgot the cold hardly affects you."

Just as she said that Raimundo walked in. When he saw Nicolette he exclaimed, "Nicolette! It's so good to see you again."

"Same with you, Raimundo!" She exclaimed as the two hugged each other. When they pulled out of the hug Raimundo looked at both Nicolette and Selina and said, "You two go to the living room to catch up. I have to do something first."

Selina glared at Raimundo and said, "Honey, what ever you have to do, you can do it later."

"Actually, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Look Selina, I'll be back in two minutes. Ok?"

Selina glared at Raimundo one last time before willing herself to say, "Ok."

Selina and Nicolette went into the living after Raimundo had vanished from sight by wandering down the hall and rounding a corner.

Selina decided to sit on her on her light blue couch, while Nicolette sat on the yellow chair opposite the couch.

"Sooo Nicolette, What exactly are you doing here? I'm just curious because you only visit us when you have something important to say."

"Oh Selina, Can't I visit my best friend on Christmas."

"Not without something important to tell us."

Nicolette sighed and said, "Ok, so I have come here to tell you something."

"Oookay and what would that be?" Selina asked.

Nicolette looked down at the ground before looking up at Selina and saying, "Selina…I'm pregnant."

Selina gasped and squealed, "Congratulations!" She got up and hugged Nicolette who also had gotten up. She looked at her and asked, "When did you find out?"

"A month ago."

Selina gasped and said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you on Christmas."

"Well, I love that surprise." Suddenly she gasped and said, "We need to tell Raimundo."

Nicolette put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You can tell him when he gets back."

"But…"

"It would be better to wait, then to go and find him." Selina sighed but consented and the two waited for Raimundo to get back.

Finally Raimundo returned and was immediately attacked by Selina as she lunged herself to go hug him. Raimundo was taken by surprise, but hugged her back nonetheless. Raimundo looked down at her and asked, "Is there a reason behind this hug?"

Selina looked up at him with her eyes glistening and exclaimed, "Raimundo, Nicolette's pregnant!"

"Really! That's great!" Raimundo exclaimed. When Selina let go of him, he went to go hug Nicolette. He looked at the two of them and said, "I have something for you both."

"Really? What?" Selina asked.

Raimundo pulled two presents out of his pocket and handed one to Nicolette and the other to Selina. Selina opened hers and saw a red scarf with her name stitched into it. She gasped and said, "Oh Raimundo, thank you so much."

Raimundo just shrugged and said, "I saw you looking at those scarves and decided to get one for you." She smiled and hugged Raimundo.

Nicolette opened her gift and saw that it was a necklace. It had a silver chain and dangling in the middle of it was a brown squirrel. Nicolette gasped and started to say, "Raimundo, you didn't…"

"I wanted to besides I saw the way you were looking at it when we were going shopping."

Selina looked at Raimundo and said, "When was this?"

Raimundo smirked and said, "A month ago. She wanted me to be there to support her when she told her husband Carlos. While I was there we went shopping and she told me that she would be coming down for Christmas to surprise you with news of her pregnancy."

Selina mouth dropped open and she said, "Are you serious? You've known about this for a month and didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't," Raimundo said, "I would have ruined the surprise."

Selina looked at him but slowly smiled as she said, "I understand." She then thought of something and said, "Raimundo is that the reason why you got up early? Was because you knew your cousin Nicolette was coming?"

"Raimundo smiled and said, "It was."

Selina smiled and said, "Raimundo, I love you," as she put her arms around Raimundo.

"I love you too, Selina." Raimundo said as he put his arms around and leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_Happy Holidays everyone! If you go to my profile you will find a link to deviantART which will show you a picture of Selina. The only difference will be that she isn't five months pregnant. I was thinking about redoing my original story but keeping the basic theme so I want to know should I redo my original story first or start on my sequel. _


End file.
